Le petit Rouge
by The Homeless Doctor
Summary: AU.femslash raiting just in case. Dont own Warehouse 13 or The Red Baron. Le petit Rouge means Little Red...Myka Bering is the top fighter pilot in the German military. Helena Wells is a British nurse who encounters the young woman. This two ladies find themselves drawn towards one another. But, can there love survive in the midst of a war? Only one way to find out.
1. Chapter One

**Hello to all readers, names _The Homeless Doctor_. **

**I have been reading fanfiction a lot and just recently decided to get a profile and do a fic. So, my first fic was a bit tough to think off. Then, when i was reading an HG/Myka fic and was watching The Red Baron, it all clicked and decided to place HG, Myka and some of the Warehouse 13 people into The Red Baron movie. For those of you who haven't seen the movie, its basically about the WW1 German fighter pilot, The Red Baron. It shows his story and such. So, for my purposes im going to tweak a few things here and there from the movie..but i do plan to follow most of it.**

**rating is just in case. Let me know if i should continue or not. i plan for this to be 12 Chapters or so.**

_**Myka= The Red Baron and HG=Kate**_

_**Le petit Rouge means Little Red**_

* * *

**_~o0o~ Chapter One ~o0o~_  
**

Leaves rustled as Myka Bering ran through the woods, her worn boots crunching twigs and such. Her green eyes scanned the trees as she tried to quiet down her little brother and her cousin. She told them to go hide behind a tree as she made her way more up, ducking behind a falling tree trunk as a deer came into the clearing. She took the gun case off of her back and took out the rifle that laid within. She aimed the gun at the deer, just to the right of its leg like her father had taught her. She steadied her breathing, as she saw her brother and cousin look around from there hiding place. Just as she was about to make the shot, something caught her ear. A faint sound, like a razor flying by. She saw the deer's ears perk up as well, before leaving to live another day.

Myka got up and raced through the trees, getting to her horse. "Giddy up." Young Myka told her brownish black horse. The horse complied, racing through the trees. Myka came out to a clearing, where the trees lined up on either side. She looked up and saw a red airplane flying through the clouds. Myka spreaded her arms, pretending that she was flying in the air. Her blue shirt rippled in the breeze as her brown hair swayed this way and that.

_*one day* _Myka told herself. _*one day, i'll be up there in the clouds*_

"Come on Myka, don't want to keep father and mother waiting." Spoke her younger brother, Edward. Myka turned her horse around and faced Edward and her cousin, Pete. "Fine, lets go." Myka huffed out, leading them towards the Bering house.

It was an impressive house, made of white and gray marble. Her father was a Major in the German Army, which made there life easier then most. Her mother ran a small library in the town, which would often find Myka reading on the red couch near the window. The trio stepped onto the pathway leading to the door, when the door opened up to reveal Arthur Bering. Arthur smiled at Edward and Pete ran at him, engulfing the two in a bear hug. Myka gave a kiss on the cheek to him, before she left to her room to be alone with her thoughts.

When the sun began to set, Arthur entered his daughters bedroom and sat at the end of the bed. "What troubles you child?" He asked her. Myka sighed, "I saw a plane in the sky. It looked so free, so full of life." Myka spoke, a glint in her eye. "Will that ever be me? To be free like the birds that taunt us on the ground? That mock us as they fly around? Will I ever be full of such life?" Myka asked her father.

"I wish I knew darling, but I don't" Arthur spoke. "That doesn't mean what you want isn't possible. It just means you'll need to fight for it." He told his daughter. Myka smiled, nodding at him. Arthur patted her knee, leaving her with her thoughts as he shut her bedroom door.

* * *

**10 Years Later:Northern France-Allied Territory**

Bells rang, echoing around the Church like a ghost. Men and women in uniform walked down a rocky path, where one had to be careful as to not injure there ankle or foot. Some of the men carried down a coffin, with the British flag covered over it. Crickets chirped as the men lowered the coffin into the hole in front of a priest.

"About face!" Yelled a Sergeant. Men lifted up there guns, ready to shoot towards the heavens as a sign of respect when all heard the ever telling sign of an airplane. Not just one, but four. They were all a sandy brown color, with dark brown at the front. The men and women in the graveyard ran for cover, yelling "BOMB" when they saw something hurtling from the sky. But, it wasn't a bomb. It was a wreath. A woman with green eyes smiled, as she tucked in her arm. She hoisted the stick up, nearly missing the Bell tower.

One of them saluted down below, waving at a few orphans as they ran to see what the ruckus was about.

As the planes flew towards the horizon, the men and women looked into the grave to see what had fell. A green wreath laid atop the coffin, with **To Our Friend and Enemy-Capt. Clyde Walker.**

They all where puzzled over this, looking at one another as they scratched there heads.

**::::::::**

The green eyed pilot looked back, a smile on there face as they pulled the lever on there machine guns...just in case. They nodded towards the one who saluted. All four planes got in a jagged type of a line, as they flew through the clouds and sky. The quiet sound was cut through by the sound of a harmonic, trying to play a jig of some sort. The others smiled, shaking there heads.

The one who had prepared there gun, felt something strange as they looked towards the sun..right above them. Thinking, the pilot shot a burst from there guns. The others looked towards the sky as well, just in time to see at least sixteen enemy planes descend from the sun. The others readied there machine guns, all having an itch to shed some lead.

The enemy planes jumbled around the four lonely planes. Green eyes motioned up towards the one with the harmonic, and he nodded. The two did a sort of back flip, making the enemy formation above them split.

Bullets started flying, puncturing holes in the green eyed pilots plane. They looked up to find a mounted plane, one with a pure pilot who flew and a gunner with a machine gun who handled the firing. Then, another plane came up behind green eyes. They looked back, and saw the Grim Reaper painted on the side of the plane. _*Captain Lanoe Hawker, the Grim Reaper* _The German pilot thought.

The mounted gunner started to fire at the brown plane. Green eyes rolled behind the goggles as bullets emptied the chambers from the German gun, killing the mounted gunner and causing smoke to erupt from the plane.

Next thing you know, Hawker is yelling and firing at the Green eyed pilot, who skillfully dodges. They fly in between two oncoming planes, almost crashing.

The four lonely planes escape, heading towards there base.

**30 minutes later:German Airfield near the Front-France**

The four pilots stood in a casual manner, there commander looking at them all.

The one who saluted had blonde, flattop style hair and light brown eyes. He had on a blue turtleneck sweater underneath a grey and brown, knee length jacket. Green baggy pants on his legs and grey shoes on his feet.

The one who was playing the harmonic had reddish hair, with was side parted with the left side mostly in his face. He had hazel eyes and wore a waist length, red-orange-blue-white striped scarf over a light blue, knee length jacket. A green shirt peeked out from the jacket and gray pants were tucked into black, rain boots.

The one at the end had light brown, swept hair with green eyes. He wore a fur coat with a white shirt underneath and a yellow scarf that stopped at his breast. Tan pants were tucked into gray boots.

And, lastly, there was the pilot with green eyes. She, yes she, had shoulder length-curly dark brown hair. A red scarf was thrown around her neck with a black, button up shirt underneath a worn brown leather jacket. She wore gray, baggy pants and white shoes. At her feet, was a grey and black dog.

"Til Voss, Samuel, Pete Sternberg, Myka Bering." There commander yelled. "Are you OUT OF YOUR BLOODY MINDS?" He asks. The four say "Yes sir" in union. "You endanger our planes, almost get yourselves killed just to go to an enemy funeral?" Again, they said "Yes sir."

Myka spoke up, saying how the Capt. Walker was a school mate from before the war and that it only felt right to pay there respects.

"Your talking about a British Pilot, for heaven sakes." The commander spoke. Pete nodded, "One of the best from the British Fly Corps, sir." "Tis a pity he's not with us anymore, sir" Myka stated.

The commander sighed, stretching his back. "Fine, don't let it happen again. DISMISSED" He yelled at the four.

The four saluted and then left there commander in peace.

**::::::::**

"I heard that you got some holes, Bering, while paying your respects to the enemy." One of the German pilots spoke. Bering shrugged as she, Samuel and Pete all put there stuff on the wing of his plane.

"Anyone care for a cigarette?" The commander spoke, injecting himself in before anything got out of hand. "Is it French?" Myka asked, an eyebrow raised at her superior. Samuel pulled out one and gave it to Myka. "Merci" Myka told Samuel.

"Bering shot down a two seater" Til said, sitting beside another pilot.

The commander puffed out a smoke hole, "I guess that makes up for you not listening to my orders." He told Myka. Myka laughed, shaking her head. "Not at all. That's just another plane added to my score." She spoke, taking a puff of the cigarette. The commander smirked, walking around till he was beside Pete. "Just got the report, a British two seater was found crashed about half a mile from here." He spoke, flicking the rest of cigarette towards the ground.

Til hoped off of the bench, "What we waiting for then? Lets go get your kill confirmed, you bastard" Til hollered, laughing at the end.

* * *

**So, wt you guys think? read and review please.**

**like it? hate it? should i continue it? let me know**

_**The Homeless Doctor**_


	2. Chapter Two

**Hello to all readers, names _The Homeless Doctor_.**

**I have been reading fanfiction a lot and just recently decided to get a profile and do a fic. So, my first fic was a bit tough to think off. Then, when i was reading an HG/Myka fic and was watching The Red Baron, it all clicked and decided to place HG, Myka and some of the Warehouse 13 people into The Red Baron movie. For those of you who haven't seen the movie, its basically about the WW1 German fighter pilot, The Red Baron. It shows his story and such. So, for my purposes im going to tweak a few things here and there from the movie..but i do plan to follow most of it.**

**rating is just in case**

_**Myka= The Red Baron and HG=Kate**_

_**Le petit Rouge means Little Red**_

* * *

**_~o0o~ Chapter Two ~o0o~_**

The sky was at twilight as the trees swayed in the light breeze.

Helena Wells stared up at the airplane wreckage on the small hill. Her dark brown eyes squinted, to try and avoid the sun light. Her dark brown hair was hidden beneath the white nurses cap atop her head. Her nurse uniform swayed a bit in the breeze as she strained to see what the German Pilots were doing.

Myka bit her tongue as she cut out the planes "flag." Pete and Samuel grinned as Til took the knife from Myka. Myka folded the "flag" and adjusted the officers hat atop her head. Til went and closed the eyes of the gunner, Pete saying a prayer in German.

The pilot of the downed plane groaned, making Myka appear to his side. "Help me." Myka stressed out, her hand reaching towards the wounded pilots leg. "Help me." She said one more time, a little more aggressive. Samuel and Til got there. "Be careful with the big splinter." Pete said. Myka yanked it out, sending blood onto Samuel's cheek. Pete rolled his eyes as Myka, Samuel and Til got the pilot out of the wreck. "I said be careful" Pete complained. Myka just shot her cousin a stink eye glare.

Myka took off her red scarf, tied it around the leg and told Pete to help him carry him down the hill.

Til threw the jacket that the dead gunner had towards Samuel, whom caught it. He jogged to Pete and Myka and laid the jacket on the ground, Pete and Myka laying the wounded pilot on the jacket.

Helena rushed towards the pilots, dropping down to her knees beside the wounded pilot. "He's losing a lot of blood." Helena spoke. Myka's eyes sparkled a bit as she heard the French/British accent. _*very hot* _Myka thought. Helena looked towards Myka, "Take this off." She asked the German, nodding her head at the red scarf. Myka untied the scarf which was replaced by a black, medical tie of sorts. The pilot groaned in pain. "You'll be all right." She stated, her hand grazing the wounded pilots cheek. "You'll be all right." She said once more, then looked back again at Myka.

Brown eyes stared at Green ones for what felt like hours, but was just seconds. "You can take him now." Helena told the green eyed female. Myka nodded, motioning towards the uniformed men to take him away. "Be careful." Myka ordered them. They saluted and then picked up the man to put into the truck.

Helena got up and dusted herself off. She smiled at Myka. "Thank you." She said with a nod. "You saved this mans life." Myka smirked as Helena grabbed a brownish tan "purse." "No," Myka shook her head "I shot him down." She grinned at the nurse and then left. Helena huffed, before she went into the truck to tend to the wounded pilot.

"We are ready to go." Helena told the driver, before her attention turned towards the injured man. "Whats your name?" Helena asked, dipping a towel into a bucket of water and dabbing it on his forehead. "A-Arthur R-R-Roy Brown" The pilot said with a struggle. Helena smiled, draping the wet towel on his forehead. "Well, Mr Brown. Lets get you back into health shall we?"

* * *

Guitars and violins played in a bar. Men and Women laughed, drinking till they fainted or threw it up.

Myka, Pete, Samuel and Til were all in the hall that had a clean route to the front door. Til was kissing the neck of a busty, red haired woman. Pete then went on about an airplane engine, which made the red haired woman move towards Pete. Pete grinned, the two kissed as Til through up his hands. "It seems she prefers men like me Til." Pete said. This confused Til, "Men like what?" He asked Myka's cousin. "Oh, you know. Men like Moses and the likes." Samuel chuckled and Myka shook her head.

A dark, brown haired women went to walk up the stairs but Til caught her. "Look, Bering. She looks like your little nurse." Til said with a smile, turning the woman around. "At least from behind." He said with a shrug. Myka sighed, then threw her cap at Til. He ducked, which is when there commander appeared and the hat hit him instead. Myka bowed, "Sorry sir." She apologized to him. "What are you doing here?" The commander wondered aloud.

Samuel waved his hand, "Have a drink with us." He offered, pushing the commander into his seat. The commander was about to argue, but then Pete interrupted him. "Just, sit down and drink up."

A blonde haired beauty started to massage the commanders shoulders as Samuel poured him a drink. "I-I'm married you know." He told the four pilots. Samuel laughed, "So am I. Well," He shrugged, taking a puff of a cigarette. "Almost, at least."

Myka shook her head and tossed back the alcohol, which burned down her throat. She saw two nurses heading out the door and sighed, getting up and heading out the door with her hands in her pockets.

**:::::::**

Helena was talking to her fellow nurses when she saw the pilot from before, standing at the base of the steps. She had her dark brown hair in a pony tail, with a red dress shirt underneath the German uniform. There eyes met and Helena put her arms across her chest.

The pilot smiled, running over to Helena. "Lieutenant." Helena said, a dip in her head. Myka shook her head, "The name's Bering. Pleased to meet you again mademoiselle." Myka said, dipping her head. Helena rolled her eyes, "I know your name." She said. Myka looked at her, eyebrow raised. "The pilot that you shot down, told me your name."

"Did he survive?" Myka asked, not really caring. She just wanted to hear Helena speak again. "Do you really care? Or are you just curios?" Helena asked the female pilot. Myka grinned, "The latter." She said. Helena brought her arms to her sides, "At least your honest." Myka shrugged, "At least that's a start." Myka looked at her shoes and then cleared her throat. "So, what's your name?" Myka asked, looking up with hope in her eyes.

Helena sighed, "_His _name" Helena said, stressing his "Is Roy Brown and is alive, no thanks to you." She spoke, ending in a glare. "He told me that you were an extreme," Her eyes rolling while saying that "professional and a tricky person." Myka took a step towards Helena, "Well, please tell him that I am honored by his statements and wish that we never meet in the skies again." She said, giving Helena a weak smile which was returned. "He might get the better of me" She continued. "And I might not be as lucky enough to have a beautiful nurse like yourself attending to me."

Helena sighed, closing her eyes. She had no problem with this girl being on the "other team." She had plenty of friends who were. But, to think that she would fall for her at first glance? "Unbelievable" Helena said, walking away from Myka. "Enjoy your evening." Helena told Myka, getting into the nurses van. Myka turned around, "Do you happen to know what happened to my scarf?" Myka asked. Helena glared, "I'll have it sent to you." She answered, before the doors were shut and the van moved. "Keep it, it'll bring you luck!" Myka yelled at the van, knowing that the nurse would hear her.

Myka sighed, looking over and found Til staring at her with a broad on his shoulder. Pete smirked at her, the commander glared at Samuel had a glint in his eye as he took a puff once more.

Myka just shrugged her shoulders at them, walking there way. Her mind was still on the face of the beautiful nurse as she went to bed that night.

* * *

**so? read and review, tell me what you think.**

**-I was wondering if anyone reading this could possibly make me a Cover Image? I have in mind that Myka has on her worn leather jacket and is wearing what i described her in in the first chapter and she has her arms slung around Helena in a WW1 nurses outfit.** (_look up the movie to see the jacket and the nurses outfit)_ **If you think you can do this, PM me and let me know when i should have it and what you'd want from me. Ill see if i can do it.**

_**The Homeless Doctor**_


	3. Chapter Three

**Hello to all readers, names _The Homeless Doctor_.**

**I have been reading fanfiction a lot and just recently decided to get a profile and do a fic. So, my first fic was a bit tough to think off. Then, when i was reading an HG/Myka fic and was watching The Red Baron, it all clicked and decided to place HG, Myka and some of the Warehouse 13 people into The Red Baron movie. For those of you who haven't seen the movie, its basically about the WW1 German fighter pilot, The Red Baron. It shows his story and such. So, for my purposes im going to tweak a few things here and there from the movie..but i do plan to follow most of it.**

**rating is just in case**

_**Myka= The Red Baron and HG=Kate**_

_**Le petit Rouge means Little Red**_

* * *

**_~o0o~ Chapter Three ~o0o~_**

A bit of mist licked the grass as Til, Samuel, Pete and Myka all sat around a table with other pilots, waiting for there orders. A train went around and around the table. It was the color of the sea and the sky, and seemed to go as fast as the plane that Myka flew. It carried potatoes and a cup of butter, but no one has taken one yet. Myka's green eyes surveyed around the table, taking note on who was present and who wasn't.

Pete got a frustrated look on his face, annoyed at the train. He shot his hand out, stopping the train in his tracks as he gave a glare to Samuel whom looked at him like he was crazy.

The commander walked up behind Pete and a fellow pilot, Maxis. The commander sighed, "The French send there condolences and have claimed the kill for Sergeant Hanover. His service will be held at 0600 tomorrow night."

Myka sipped at her tea, "The pilot that led the attack against us four days ago was Hawker, the Grim Reaper." She spoke softly, but everyone heard her. Samuel put a cigarette in his mouth. "What?" He questioned, his voice muffled by the cigarette. The commander looked a bit skeptic, "Major Lanoe Hawker?" He asked the dark brown haired girl. Myka nodded, lighting Samuel's cigarette with her lighter. "Thanks" Samuel spoke.

"The very man sir." Myka said, confidence and assurance in her voice. "I saw his face myself." Pete looked impressed and Til said, "That's there best man. You sure it was him?" He asked. Myka nodded, leaning back. "Had full beard and the Grim Reaper on the side of the plane." Samuel grinned, puffing out a circle. "He's a scary man. I heard that when he went on a recon mission, he strapped a rifle to his plane."

"Our wings almost touched." Myka added with a shrug. "You actually went that close with your plane?" Til asked, an eyebrow raised. Myka smirked, "I only attack if i'm sure that i can win."

**:::::::**

Gloomy music played, reverberating around the gray church. Candles whipped around, licking the air as German soldier after German soldier walked up and paid there respects to Hon Hanover, whom had dirty blonde hair that seemed to be painted across his skull and was dressed in the full uniform.

Samuel walked up, toothpick in his mouth as he bowed his head. He placed a small, blue box inside the coffin. What was in it? Only Samuel knew that for sure.

"How badly do you want it?" The commander asked Myka, knowing she would know what he was asking her. Myka leaned in, "So badly that I'd kill for it." She said with conviction. The commander smirked, "I just received a cable form HQ. Guess what? They want to give it to you." A sad smile formed on her mouth, "Why don't they then?" Myka asked, knowing the answer before the commander even said it. "You know the rules. Not even the General will bend them for you." The commander answered. "So, you should hurry up and capture Lanoe." Myka leaned in, her mouth near his ear. "I have the airplane sir, they are objects that can not move." She told him, like it was the most simple thing in the world. The commander turned around, "You aren't a hunter. You're a soldier and you will follow orders. Especially when they come from General Frederick."

The commander turned around, for it was his turn to pay his respects. He clacked his boots and bowed his head.

Myka was next and smiled sadly at the dead body of the former pilot. "I shall kill the one responsible." Myka spoke, a promise laced in her voice.

She and the commander walked over to Til, Samuel and Pete. Samuel was playing on his harmonic, trying to ease the tension in the air. Til grabbed the harmonic from him and tucked it in his jacket with a stone cold gaze.

"What if I shoot down Hawker?" Myka asked the commander, stepping in front of him with a stubborn look on her face. The commander put his arm on her shoulder, "I'm telling you, as a friend. Stay away from Hawker, your no match for him." He told her, a sad smile on his face as he turned towards the others. He saluted them and they back.

* * *

A black and red train stopped in its tracks. The tress swayed in the breeze as Myka came out from the train. She had her brown hair hanging in curls with her brown, worn leather jacket atop a black turtleneck. Faded red pants and brown boots completed her look. She pushed an officer out of her way and stopped at the front of the train, a smirk on her face.

There, in front of her, was Lanoe Hawker's plane on the tracks. The front half was torn away, looking wilted. But, Myka's eyes were fixed upon the Grim Reaper that was on the side of the plane. Her eyes wondered down and found Hawkers body. "Has anyone got a spanner?" She asked.

**:::::::**

It was nearly pitch black out when Myka returned to the Quarters. She entered her, for lack of a better term, house and set down Hawker's machine gun on her bed. She reached into her satchel and took out the "flag." She swung the satchel onto her bed and looked for clamps to hang the "flag" over her bed. She found one under her bed and got another off of someones. She clipped it onto the clothes hanger over her bed and smiled.

"Would you look at that." She heard Til's voice from behind her. She stepped down and admired it, placing her hands in her jacket. "I don't believe it. You bagged yourself a legend at last." Myka shrugged her shoulders. "That'll make you one as well." Til said. Myka nodded, "Have a cookie, my mother made them." She spoke, looking at the "flag."

Her eyes fell to a picture on her bedside table. "My older brother, Gareth Bering. The first of the Aces." Myka said in a whisper. "Yes, and there looking for someone to fill his shoes that he left behind." Til said, snagging another cookie. Myka turned around, "Do you know what he once told me when I bugged him how he manages it in the skies?" Myka asked Til, walking up next to him. Til shrugged, drinking some booze from a flask. "He said, "It's simple really. I fly close to my man and aim well. Then, of course he's bound to fall down to the Earth."" She told him, trying to sound like her brother.

Til nodded. "Join us for a drink?" He asked, walking out the door. Myka shook her head, walking to her bed and plopping down. "Not tonight Voss." Myka said. "We can look for this nurse that your smitten with. The sooner you have her, the sooner that she'll be out of your system." Til spoke, dodging a book tossed by Myka. Til walked away. "Voss!" Myka yelled, making him turn. "I'll fill my brothers shoes. I'll be the first of the new Aces."

Til nodded, "I'm sure you will." He said, walking away again as Myka picked up a book and started to read.

She was interrupted by the knocking of the commander. Before she could sit up, he waved his hand. "Just thought that I'd come and let you know that your presence will be required tomorrow eve." Myka gave him a confused look. "By who, sir?" She asked. The commander smirked, "General Frederick himself." He answered.

* * *

Tanks rolled the streets as German troops marched in union.

Samuel, Pete, Til, Myka and The commander were all standing in front of a yellow car. Samuel held up his arm, "Let us pass." He hollered to the men. A gap appeared and they walked over to the other side. The commander took off his belt and handed it to Myka. "I'm starving." Pete spoke as Myka put on the belt. "Aren't we all?" Til asked, moving the cap so the sticking out part was to the side. Samuel took off his black gloves and handed them to Myka, whom nodded. As she put them on, Pete straightened the jacket.

"Let's go." The commander spoke. "Ask for some breakfast!" Til yelled, ending in a laugh.

The massive oak doors opened and Myka followed the commander towards a desk with a pretty raven haired woman behind it. "Commander Aaron von Schatzle and Lieutenant Myka Bering here to see General Frederick." The commander spoke. The lady behind the desk nodded her head towards two more massive doors.

Myka and Aaron entered it, walking into a white room that stretched at least forty or so feet. At the end was the General. His jacket slung over a table, his white under shirt tucked into his pants.

The two walked the paces need, there boots making an echoing noise throughout the room. They stopped and turned, saluting there commanding officer. He motioned for them to stand at ease. "Where is it?" He asked himself in a gruff voice, looking underneath papers and maps. "Pour le Mérite, Prussia's highest merit award." He found the medal underneath a stack of envelopes. He walked towards Myka, who took off her cap, and put it around her neck with a pat. "A lot has changed within the last year." General Frederick said. Myka nodded, fondling the medal. "Indeed sir. My brother shot down eight to get this award. I had to shoot down at least twice as many, if not more." Myka answered. "While others need to shoot at least twice more then mine."

Frederick snickered, writing something on a slip of paper. "You are an exception. Having shot down the enemy's best, the infamous Hawker. You are now Germany's premiere flying ace." The General boomed out. "You shall take over your own fighting wing...come" He said, turning around and walking towards an oval shape table with buildings and roads mapped out. "Thank you sir." Myka said, bowing her head as she and Aaron followed his lead.

"Have a look." The General said, motioning at the table. "The enemy's shall soon be the least of your worries. A revolution is around the bend if we do not turn the tide to our side!" He exclaimed.

Green eyes looked all over the map, memorizing every detail of it for future need. "The western front is were we must focus our eyes. The 1rst and 3rd British Army is probing our weaknesses." He paused, kneeling over the table. "They are using all the soldiers that they got, and trust me they've got plenty."

He sighed, rubbing his forehead. "We must find a way to drive them back. It will take all we can muster up." Aaron snickered, his nose crinkling. Frederick looked up at him and he stopped snickering in an instant. The Generals eyes moved to Myka. "Bering, you'll be Stationed at Le Ciel." He spoke, tapping his finger were the airbase was. Myka looked, "Sir? Shouldn't the middle be closer to Paris by now?" Myka asked, turning towards the General. "You did say that we'd be there in ten days...two months ago." Aaron looked at Myka like she was crazy and asked what she was doing. Myka shushed him as the General told her to come and stand beside him.

He went on to tell Myka how the higher ups put tremendous responsibility on her shoulders, far exceeding the medal that she now wore. Telling her that she was a symbol of braving and courage for all fighting Germany.

"Pilots are like Gods, Bering." The General told her, patting her shoulder. "If our enemies can kill Gods, like your brother, then what chance does the farmer in the trenches think that they'll have?" He asked her. Myka shrugged, not really caring about the answer.

He walked to his table. "Gods don't die, understood?" He asked. Myka nodded. "Dismissed." Frederick spoke, looking at the map to figure out his next move. Just as Aaron and Myka were at the door, Myka turned around. "Sir? Any chance of croissants and coffee?" She asked. The General smirked and nodded.

* * *

**what u think? read and review**

**-Think of a Male Mrs Frederick with a beer belly as the General.**

**-I don't know the name of the Air Base in the movie..so i made up my own. Ciel means Sky in French..according to Google at least**

_**The Homeless Doctor**_


	4. Chapter Four

**Hello to all readers, names _The Homeless Doctor_.**

**I have been reading fanfiction a lot and just recently decided to get a profile and do a fic. So, my first fic was a bit tough to think off. Then, when i was reading an HG/Myka fic and was watching The Red Baron, it all clicked and decided to place HG, Myka and some of the Warehouse 13 people into The Red Baron movie. For those of you who haven't seen the movie, its basically about the WW1 German fighter pilot, The Red Baron. It shows his story and such. So, for my purposes im going to tweak a few things here and there from the movie..but i do plan to follow most of it.**

**rating is just in case**

_**Myka= The Red Baron and HG=Kate**_

_**Le petit Rouge means Little Red**_

* * *

**_~o0o~ Chapter Four ~o0o~_**

**Bering Residence: Schweidnitz, Germany**

Little boys were playing jump rope near a large hedge. The smallest boy, whom was jumping, made loud thumps every time his shoes met the road. A car honked, warning the kids just in time to move out of the way. As the car passed, and a woman with a stroller said hi to the three boys, they went back to jumping rope.

On the other side of the hedge, Myka was waking up the pathway to her home. Her cap was atop her head, with her hair in a loose ponytail. She was wearing the worn jacket that her mother insisted she should throw away, but Myka would never do that. Replacing the silky red scarf that the nurse still had was a black and white winter type scarf that reached to her waist. Underneath her jacket she wore a gray dress shirt. Black pants and brown ankle boots completed the look.

"There you are." Myka's mother said, a smile on her face as she met her daughter at the bottom of the steps. Myka put down her suitcase, "Good morning mother." She answered, hugging her mother in a tight embrace.

"There she is!" A voice hollered out. Myka turned, only to be dragged into a hug by her little brother Edward. She laughed. "Edward, cousin." Myka said, nodding at Edward and Pete's little brother. "Where is it? Can we see it?" Edward asked his older sister, excitement in his voice. Myka rolled her eyes, "It's in the suitcase." She spoke, nodding to the black suitcase on the grass. Edward and Louis smiled, running towards the suitcase and whisking it away to a bench beside the steps. Mrs Bering rolled her eyes, "Your sister is here and all you care about is a stupid medal?" She exclaimed, trying to sound angry about it but the smile on her face blowing her cover. Her eyes turned to Myka, "When will you get rid of that torn, ratty jacket?" She asked.

"There she is," A new voice spoke. "My world famous sister, still wearing that old jacket I see." Claudia Bering was her name, the second eldest of all the Bering children. She was in a nurse uniform, with her reddish blonde hair underneath the cap. Myka sighed, "Stop making fun of my jacket and give me a hug." Myka replied. She grabbed Claudia from the waist and spun her around, doing a 360 before planting her back on the steps.

Then, Myka walked down the steps and went over towards the side of the house. There, reading on a bench, was her father. He looked over and smiled, getting up and walked over to Myka. "Good to have you home, Myka." Arthur spoke with honesty, hugging his daughter like his life depended on it. Myka patted his back, "Thank you father, it's good to be back." Myka answered, a smile plastered on her face.

**:::::::**

Little kids laughed and played as violins sang there melody. Chef's brought out a cake, in the shape of Myka's medal. As they sat it down on the table, the ground slightly shook as the roar of a planes engine was heard.

Edward Bering was in a yellow duster as Myka tried to explain to him how to "fly" it on the ground. Telling him to keep the speed consistent and to steady the throttle. Mrs Bering sighed, flinging an arm over the chair where her husband was sitting. "We throw a party to honor our daughter, and all they can do is play with that silly plane." She spoke. Claudia giggled, "There like silly little kids." She said. A girl beside her nodded, "Hot and Cute little kids." She answered Claudia. Arthur grumbled. "Let them enjoy there youth, while they still can." He spoke, putting a cigar in his mouth as he watched the scene before him unfold.

Edward said that he would go faster now, to which Myka told him don't. Of course, he didn't listen and made the plane plow into some hey near some tables...which made the table occupants yell and get up to try and get away.

Myka huffed, going to take the hey off of the front of the plane. "I thought you said you could fly a plane?" She hollered at her brother. He snickered, "I can!" He yelled, getting out. "Just wait till i'm in a real plane..ill beat your score."

* * *

**Bering's 11th Fighter Squadron: Douai, France-January, 1917**

Planes flying overhead was heard, sounding like a passing truck going at high speeds.

Myka was walking in front of the pilots now under her wing, giving them some rules that she expected them to go by. "Keep the sun on your back. Don't fire to soon, conserve the ammo you have. Best range for shooting is fifty meters." She said. Samuel tried to start a match, but couldn't get it. He flung the match on the ground, Pete looked at him like he was crazy. "Remember!" Myka yelled, "Our task is to shoot down the plane itself, not the person inside of it. So, stop firing once your opponent is falling." She exclaimed, as Samuel tried to get another match going. "We are sportsmen, and ladies." Myka reasoned. "Not butchers." She said, shaking her head. She walked to Samuel and lit her lighter, allowing the cigarette in his mouth to start. "Merci" Samuel said, taking the cigarette out and puffing a ring of smoke.

Myka walked over to a man in all black. His cap was black. His hair was a mousy like brown, with facial hair on his chin. He wore a black leather jacket that was buttoned halfway, allowing a gray sweater to peek out. Black pants and boots completed his look. "People, i'd look for you to meet my Chief Mechanic. Sergeant Artie." Myka said, introducing them. Artie saluted the pilots as they welcomed him. "Dismissed!" Myka yelled.

A man wearing a brown uniform walked up to Myka. He saluted, and clinked his heels together. Myka rolled her eyes, turning towards the man. "Stop clicking your heels together Jinks" Myka asked the man. _*i swear if he clicks his heels one more time* _Inner Myka thought. Jinks saluted, "Yes ma'am" He answered, clicking his heels. _*that's it. he shall die* _Inner Myka thought as she rolled her eyes._  
_

Samuel, Til and Pete greeted Artie. "Oh, I almost forgot!" Myka yelled out. "If each of you hasn't shot down at least one plane within the next four weeks, your fired." Myka said with a glare, daring anyone to challenge her. Pete laughed, looking at his cousin with a smug look then shrugged.

**German Field Hospital: St Nicholas, Belgium-Next Day**

Rain pattered on the tent as men and women folded up white towels.

Myka exited the tent, pushing past a man with two buckets, as she ran towards the warehouse with the Medical Cross draped over the side. She barged through doors, looking around in a frantic.

**:::::::**

Helena was talking to a few nurses when she saw the woman from the bar walk through the doors and looked around, before moving towards the stairs. "Lieutenant!" She exclaimed, walking over and turning the woman around. "This is a hospital, who do you think you are?" She asked her. Myka rolled her eyes and took off her cap before she ran up the steps. Helena sighed, running up after her.

She followed her until she entered a room. Helena stopped, counted to thirty, then walked over into the room to see Myka draping the bed sheet over the body. She turned around, hands wrapped tightly around her cap as she walked stiffly towards Helena. "I'm sorry, you knew him well?" Helena asked, watching Myka go to the jacket that was hung on the hanger. She dug around the pocket for a few seconds, before going to the other and found what she was looking for.

"Still don't know your name." Myka asked, her voice rasped as she tried not to cry. "Helena Wells." The nurse told her quickly. Myka nodded, "Nice accent." Myka noted. "Thank you. My father was from Britain and my mother from France. I lived in Britain up until a few years ago when I came to France to earn my nursing degree. But, then the war happened." Helena said, looking down at her feet.

Myka put the harmonic in her pocket as she stuck the cigarette in her mouth. She tried to light her lighter as Helena crossed her arms. No embers or sparks formed, so Myka took out the cigarette and placed it back in it's container with a chuckle. "Your a." Myka began, clearing her throat. "A very beautiful woman. I was hoping to see you again." She told Helena. Helena blushed a bit. "I was hoping to retrieve my scarf?" Myka asked, an eyebrow raised as she put the cigarettes in her pocket. Helena bit her bottom lip and nodded, "I'll go and get it for you." She replied, turning on the spot and walking down the hall, her shoes echoing all around the empty corridor.

Myka followed the pretty nurse towards the stairwell. She turned, "Wait here." Helena spoke and turned again, disappearing into a room. Myka leaned on the railing, thoughts flying in her head. "I couldn't get all the stains out." Helena told the German women, walking away.

Myka gripped the red scarf, "Mademoiselle, have I done something wrong?" Myka asked Helena, following her up the stairs. "Anything for you to hate me?" She implied. Helena turned around, "Hate? I don't hate you." She spoke. "But your angry at something?" Myka pressed on. Helena grabbed the red scarf from Myka's hand, "There is mans blood on this, and yet you don't seem to care." She answered, brown eyes looking and green ones. "People like you scare me because I can not understand why you do what you do. So please, leave me alone." Helena said, gripping the scarf and marching up the stairs. Myka took a step forward and then more. "Wait!" She yelled.

Myka came to the top and stood in front of Helena. _*why am i telling her this?* _Myka thought as the next words slipped from her mouth. "Imagine that you are up in the air like a hawk, looking down. The wind blows around you, smell of the engine and the draft of the propellant,"She spoke, watching as Helena leaned on the railing. "Up there you can fall. You can rise, turn and be. Up there, your free. That's what man always dreamt of." Somehow, Myka was closer to Helena then she was previously. Myka tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, watching as she leaned into her touch. "I've dreamt of it since I was a little girl." Myka whispered, her breath sending chills down Helena's spine. "But the best part is the chase, the fight, the hunt. It's like a match between me and the other pilot, like we are knights jousting. It's like a sport."

Helena glared, brown meeting green. "Tennis doesn't kill" She said, pushing the warm touch of Myka's hand away. "It's those dreams that got your friend killed." She told Myka simply. "I don't hate you Bering, I pity you." She stated, walking away.

* * *

**read and review. tell me what u think so far**

_**The Homeless Doctor**_


	5. Chapter Five

**Hello to all readers, names _The Homeless Doctor_.**

**I have been reading fanfiction a lot and just recently decided to get a profile and do a fic. So, my first fic was a bit tough to think off. Then, when i was reading an HG/Myka fic and was watching The Red Baron, it all clicked and decided to place HG, Myka and some of the Warehouse 13 people into The Red Baron movie. For those of you who haven't seen the movie, its basically about the WW1 German fighter pilot, The Red Baron. It shows his story and such. So, for my purposes im going to tweak a few things here and there from the movie..but i do plan to follow most of it.**

**rating is just in case**

_**Myka= The Red Baron and HG=Kate**_

_**Le petit Rouge means Little Red**_

* * *

**_~o0o~ Chapter Five ~o0o~_**

Myka stood in a hanger, her plane off to the side with women doing this and that to it. Her dark brown curls cascaded down her shoulders, her cap firmly on her head. She had on her worn leather jacket with a simple green shirt underneath. Her hands were inside brown pants which were tucked into brown boots. Myka looked at her plane, "Ladies, please. How hard is it to paint a plane?" She inquired, hurt lacing her voice. _*i don't hate you Bering, i pity you* _Helena's voice echoed throughout her mind. "Just do it!" She yelled, stalking off.

Pete stopped tossing the harmonic that Myka gave him, saying Samuel would want him to have it, as she ran past him. Pete grabbed his cousins arm, stopping her in her place. "Myka, what's wrong with you? What's with this crazy paint job?" Pete asked, looking towards the plane that four women were busy painting over. "The officer of aviation will crucify you for this" he paused."That's going to get noticed in the big sky. It'll ruin the chance of surprise." Pete tried reasoning with the brown haired woman. Myka shook his arm off of her, glaring at him. " I don't care what the officer of aviation says, and you better not question my orders. As for the paint job, I don't want them to be surprised. I want them to be scared." Myka said, venom and hate laced in her voice.

Pete nodded, "I think this is a bad idea." He spoke. Myka just glared at him, stalking away towards her quarters. "Lieutenant Agnes Wolff." A female in a gray dress shirt, brown pants and brown boots spoke, a nightcap atop her blonde hair. She saluted Myka, and Myka saluted back. "Going to take a nap up there, Lieutenant?" Myka asked the other woman. Agnes put her hand down, "I never leave home without it ma'am, you know. For luck." She answered with a shrug. Myka nodded, clicking her tongue. "I see, superstitious like me." Myka said, adjusting her jacket. "My mother keeps on ordering new coats from our tailor. I never pick them up." Myka smiled, earning a chuckle from Agnes. "See you around." Myka told the new pilot, turning on the spot and walking to her quarters.

**Six Weeks Later**

The pilots at Bering's Airfield were all lined up in front of the hanger. Planes were lined up on the grass as photographers got ready to take some pictures. Black cars drove onto the field, Myka pushing herself off a jeep as she stood straight. Her hair was in a loose ponytail, tucked underneath her cap. A white dress shirt and black vest covered her upper body while gray pants and brown boots covered her lower.

Myka brought her hand up in a salute as General Frederick stepped out of the middle car. "Sir!" Myka yelled out. The General adjusted his cap and saluted Myka, then started to walk near his top Ace. "Over here sir!" A photographer yelled, taking a picture which made a puff of smoke appear followed by a flash of light.

Frederick eyed Myka, "You've become quite the celebrity Bering. Your making headlines." He walked over to the other pilots, Myka close behind. They all saluted and he saluted back. "The Emperor himself mentioned you after he heard about your twenty-ninth victory." Frederick said, a chuckled escaping his lips as he turned around. "I've brought a small surprise for you." He said.

From the car, Edward Bering stepped out holding a crop in his right hand. He was in full uniform as he stalked over towards Myka and the General. "Let me assure you sister, that this wasn't my idea." Edward said, a smile on his face. The General scoffed, "Tis good propaganda for the Bering siblings to be flying together." He said. Edward shook Myka's hand as she welcomed him, cameras going off. Edward turned and smiled at one as the General spoke. "Your little brother is certainly a nice man. He has the fighting spirit that the fatherland really needs right now."

Myka clicked her tongue, nodding in agreement as she rolled her eyes. "So, tell me of these crazy names that they came up for you. Like, _Le Diable Rouge_. The Red Devil, why is that?" The General exclaimed, his voice full of curiosity. Myka cleared her voice as she walked over to the first row of planes. In the distance, you could see a plane covered by a tarp. Myka nodded her head, two soldiers taking the tarp off. Photographers took pictures after pictures, men and women murmured in the background. "I see." The General spoke, a stink eye looking at Myka as Edward tapped his crop. "So much for Army rules and regulations." He spoke in a defeated whisper. He turned towards Myka, who stuck up an eyebrow at him. "Interesting, very interesting."

Among the planes, there was a deep red painted plane with a black cross lined in white here and there.

**:::::::**

Edward, Pete, Agnes and Myka were all standing around Myka's plane. "Try to keep the sun on your back and watch out for the winds." Pete spoke. " Remember, a pilots greatest virtue is to know when to run." Edward looked at his cousin like he was crazy. "What!?" He said, shock evident in his voice. "Is this a joke?" He snickered. Myka rolled her eyes, "Just do what he tells you to do Edward." She demanded of her brother. "So, you want me to run away?" He asked. Myka nodded, "If you can not win, you fly away." "Fast!" Injected Pete.

"There's a thin line between cowardliness and cleverness." Agnes said, leaning on the wing of the plane.

Til walked over towards the group. "That's a great idea!" He said, a smile on his face as he placed his gloves on the wing. "Rumor is that the French think this plane is bullet proof." He told Myka, whom shrugged. Til took the crop from Edward, "I wouldn't take this with me up there, could get in the way." He said, placing it on the wing. Edward stood straight as Til took off his hat, took out the band in it and crumpled it in his hands before placing it back atop his head. "There, much better." Til patted Edward on the shoulder, smirking. Edward looked like he wanted to punch somebody as he went for his crop. Agnes gripped on the crop, smirking as she dragged it towards herself. "The crop stays here." Myka said, daring Edward to argue with her.

* * *

Planes circled around the airfield as Pete and Agnes walked side by side. "Scared them off, didn't we?" Agnes stated/asked Pete. Pete rubbed sleep from his eyes, "They sure know how to defend themselves." He stated.

Myka jumped from her cockpit, saying that she was all right. Til walked towards her, "Care to share your quarters with me tonight?" He asked her. Myka chuckled, "Already feeling lonely?" Til shrugged. Myka looked around, "Have you seen Edward?" She asked. Til said that he was right behind him. "You best keep an eye on him, he has a dangerous attitude." Til spoke.

A smoking plane flew over the airfield as the plane that Edward was in followed in pursuit. Shots were heard as all watched Edward play with the plane like he was a lion and the other plane was a zebra. Pete and Agnes covered there eyes with there hands. "For goodness sake, let the man land." Agnes said aloud, Pete agreeing with her as more shots were heard.

Edward made the plane fall down, crashing into heaps. If the man survived, he would be having a lot of broken bones.

Myka snickered, running her hand through her hair.

She met with Edward in a medium sized tent, were the crashed plane was. "For goodness sake Edward, you shot this poor bastard to pieces!" Myka yelled, pointing at the plane. "You think this makes up for all the problems? The nurses are doing all they can to heal the wounded enemy!" She hollered. Edward glared, "Now you want to win a war without killing anyone!" He yelled, arms crossed over his chest. "I watch you and the others in the skies, and I don't like what I see." He said, pacing back and forth. "Your all brilliant pilots, but you got the wrong attitude!" He yelled once more. "This business of painting a war plane red? Stop dreaming, were not little kids anymore! We are in a bloody war!"

Myka nodded, "I know this Edward!" She yelled at her brother. "I know this, but still. We can fight it with grace!" She hollered. Til, whom was working on an engine, sighed as he drank from his flask. Myka stopped near him, hopping on her bike. "What?" She asked Til. "You were listening?" She accused. Til scoffed, putting the flask down. "They must have heard you in Paris." His voice oozing sarcasm. "Have your brother contain his ego, cause I don't want to get killed for his ambitions." Til spoke, getting up and putting a hand on her shoulder. "I'd hate to see you get killed as well." Til said.

Myka nodded, riding away as she hummed.

* * *

**Berlin: Capital of the German Empire-May,1917**

Cars honked there horns as the streets of Berlin became busy. Horses clicked there hoofs on the bumpy road, naying at the people walking.

Two silver cars strolled up at the entrance of a building, with Myka and her soldiers in them. They all got into a pair and walked side by side, following a man in a black tux and top hat. The man lead them to a massive room, with a huge picture of men fighting to the side.

Myka took off her cap, followed by the others, as she and the General bowed in the presence of the Emperor. He was an old man with graying hair. "Greetings friends." He spoke, his voice laced with power and authority. He motioned for Myka to step forward. Myka gripped the ivory ceremonial cane in her hand and walked towards the Emperor in four, long strides.

The Emperor grinned at Myka. "Myka Bering, The Red Devil. Already more famous then...what was his name again?" The Emperor inquired. A soldier stepped forward from the Emperor's entourage. "Gareth Bering, your majesty." At the mention of her dead, older brother Myka squared her jaw as she sniffled back some memories. "Ah, yes yes." The Emperor said, like he knew the name all along. "We need people like you. Looks like your in line for another promotion, Bering." The Emperor spoke, eyeing the female pilot. He patted her shoulder, "I take it, that the men are all over you?" He inquired, not guessing that Myka played for the other team.

Myka shook her head, "No, your grace. Not men...women. And there aren't many at ten thousand feet" She stated. An understanding look came over the Emperor's face as he furrowed his eyes. "Ah, women it is then. Don't worry Bering, I do not care about such things." He said with a grin then started to chuckle a bit. Everyone else began to chuckle as well.

The Emperor walked out towards the streets, everyone else followed. Outside, a photographer was getting set up to take there pictures. The soldiers made an L shape as Myka stood still. "Ready gentleman?" General Frederick asked, taking a new medal for Myka from the Emperor. They all nodded and he placed the medal around Myka's neck, which was followed by puffs of smoke. Myka grinned, shaking the Generals hand.

* * *

**Douai Trainstation: German held Territory, France**

The sound of a train moving on tracks was heard as the white smoke signaled its movement. Helena closed the eyes of a dead body on the ground. She saw a few pictures grasped in the mans hands and took one out. The picture was of Myka, her brown locks cascading down her shoulders with her cap on. She had a small grin on her face. Helena sighed and looked up, as if she was compelled to. Once she looked up, Myka stepped off of the train, soldiers waiting for her giving her a salute. Her eyes followed the brown haired female as she met a man that Helena had never seen. They both grinned, saluting one another before shaking there hands. Her eyebrows furrowed, watching as a soldier placed the brown leather jacket over her. Myka stepped into a car, followed by the other man, before the car drove off. Helena placed the picture back in the dead mans hands, before she got up and dusted herself off.

Helena headed over to another patient as thoughts crept up on her. She washed the mans wound, wondering why the Female German Pilot made her stomach twist in knots and her head become dizzy. She had no answers to those questions though, so she did what she did best and attended to the patients.

**:::::::**

Water fell from the sky, hitting the cars roof as the sound made a clang type noise. Soldiers upon soldiers were walking on the road. The soldier driving the car gripped the wheel as Jinks asked what they should do. Edward took out a small gun, but Myka's hand stalled him. "Put the gun away." She said. She gripped the cane that she had brought with her, her eyes gazing at the solders passing by.

A female soldier leaned over the window, pen and paper in her hand as she asked for Myka's autograph. Myka grinned, signing it as more and more were thrust in her face. Edward looked annoyed as hell, but Myka just laughed.

* * *

The sound of a shotgun was heard throughout the forest as Til shot plates being flung into the air. "Ready?" Agnes asked. "Pull." Til answered, aiming well and shooting the plate dead center. Edward sighed, putting down his newspaper as he glared. Myka patted Pete's shoulder, chuckling as he jumped a little from falling asleep.

"Don't lose this next time." Myka said, handing Pete an envelope. Inside, was Samuel's harmonic that Pete lost three days ago. He cracked his fingers as he gripped the harmonic within his hands, putting it to his mouth. He grinned as he started to play something that he only knew, walking up and leaned into Til with a grin.

A green car pulled up, stopping the harmonic melody as Aaron von Schatzle exited. He took off his brown hat as Agnes introduced herself. "I've heard a lot about you." He spoke, grinning before he looked up at the balcony. "Orders, orders! My new commanding officer is an officer that I commanded not so long ago." He said, chuckling. "I heard that you guys ran into some massive, allied air activity?"

"More than massive." Edward droned, folding up his paper. "Germany produces ten planes, there'll be hundreds on the French coast." Pete said. "Let them come, we'll shoot them down by the hundreds." Edward said with a smirk. Til just looked at him and rolled his eyes.

* * *

**read and review. tell me what u think**

**- I don't wish to become an writer who holds chapters for reviews, i really don't. having said that, i would like two or so nice reviews so I know that all my time and energy isn't going to waist =)**

_**The Homeless Doctor**_


	6. Chapter Six

**Hello to all readers, names _The Homeless Doctor_.**

**I have been reading fanfiction a lot and just recently decided to get a profile and do a fic. So, my first fic was a bit tough to think off. Then, when i was reading an HG/Myka fic and was watching The Red Baron, it all clicked and decided to place HG, Myka and some of the Warehouse 13 people into The Red Baron movie. For those of you who haven't seen the movie, its basically about the WW1 German fighter pilot, The Red Baron. It shows his story and such. So, for my purposes im going to tweak a few things here and there from the movie..but i do plan to follow most of it.**

**rating is just in case**

_**Myka= The Red Baron and HG=Kate**_

_**Le petit Rouge means Little Red**_

* * *

**_~o0o~ Chapter Six ~o0o~_**

**British Advance Near Ypres, Belgium**

Bombs dropped on the Earth below, leaving scars in there wake. Dirt and debris jumped in the air as planes whizzed in the sky.

From above these planes, Myka and her team descended. The red plane led, followed by the rest. Agnes and Pete readied there guns as Til smirked. Edward charged head first, bullets flying through the wind into a two seater plane. Edward barrel rolled around said plane as it fell like a rock from the sky, crashing on the ground in a big ball of fire.

Agnes followed a plane throughout the zone. They zigzagged in and out of other planes and explosions. The enemy turned left, so Agnes went above before diving below. Bullets rained upon the brown enemy plane, smoke appearing from the engine. The enemy pilot ejected just before the plane exploded, pulling his parachute as he fell like a feather towards the scarred ground.

Til and two others were above the battle, looking below. He saw Pete being hammered by an enemy plane and motioned down below. The three planes turned and dived, rushing to his aid. Before they got there though, the red plane appeared from below. Myka fired at the plane hurting her cousin, making the plane turn. The pilot turned his head and recognition dawned upon his face. Til smirked, watching Myka tail the plane as she fired bullets upon bullets at the plane.

Myka breathed, firing as cautions as she could. She blinked her eyes for a moment, but that moment allowed for the enemy to hide within the clouds. Green eyes scanned the forest of white that surrounded her, looking above and below as well. Like a shark attacking a fisherman, the enemy plane jumped out in front of Myka...barely missing the nose. Myka jumped back, her eyes widened for a second as she turned her head. The enemy plane back flipped before it got it's sights on Myka, then fired like there was no tomorrow. Myka twisted and turned, using all that she had learnt to shake the plane. But, the plane stuck behind her like glue. Myka dived bombed through the clouds, rushing at the Earth. She pulled up, grimacing as the sounds of bullets whizzed by her. She flew into another forest of white, a smirk on her face.

_*lets see how you like it* _Myka thought.

She flew up into the haze, looking below. She barely could see, but saw the outline of the other plane. She dived behind him and burst fired her guns, hitting the tail end of the plane. The wounded plane veered left, followed by Myka.

**::::::**

The sounds of bullets rushed through the skies. "Behind you, to the right!" Yelled an Allied pilot to his gunner. The gunner turned, firing the machine gun at a German plane. He watched as it caught smoke and plummeted to the ground. He aimed at a group of three planes flying pass, but couldn't get a shot fired as a plane dived from above and mowed down the gunner and pilot. Pete smirked, rushing to find his next kill.

Til laughed, looking over from were he saw Myka. He spotted Pete's plane, followed by three Allied planes. Til grumbled, rolling his eyes, before he motioned towards the plane to his left to follow him. The two swooped down, getting behind the three Allied planes. Shots were fired as Pete looked behind him, noticing the bullet holes before glaring at the planes. He tried to shake them, but couldn't. Til shot at one plane, hitting the engine and made grease splurt over the pilot. "You bastard!" He cried out. "You fricking bastard!" He yelled, before he broke off and left towards his HQ. Pete tried to maneuver his plane, but found the throttle has lost response. Bullets flew past him, hitting the nose of the plane before it bursted into flames. Pete unclipped himself, cursing in German as he climbed the back of the plane.

Pete closed his eyes as his plane rushed towards the Earth.

**Seven Miles South: No-Mans-Land**

Roy Brown drank from his flask, inspecting his plane before he heard another plane coming in for a crash landing. He turned and walked, his eyes squinted as he saw the red plane fall from the sky. It landed and then zoomed towards a stump, hitting it with full force. "Damn!" He heard Myka yell out, before she hopped out of the cockpit. Roy unclipped his holster, watching as Myka walked towards him as she muttered to herself. She took off the cap, showing her hair in a ponytail.

"Damn gofers, luckily I didn't run into one myself." Myka heard Roy chuckle out. "Captain Brown, Royal Canadian Flying Corps." He introduced himself, offering the flask to Myka. Myka took it, taking a sip before handing it back. "The infamous Red Devil I presume." Roy asked, eyebrow raised. Myka snickered, "Didn't I shoot you down a year ago?" She asked back. Roy nodded, scratching his beard. "Why you still flying around then?" She pressed on. He shrugged, "Your prison camps are fancy but they lack what I need." He stated. He stuck out his hand, which Myka took. "Thanks for pulling me out of that wreck and saving my life." He said, a grin forming on his face. Myka gave the Canadian a firm nod. "Pulling you out didn't save your life though." She noted. "True. If it wasn't for her, I'd never would have gotten back in a plane." He said. "She sure is a great girl." Myka clicked her tongue, glaring at Roy. "She nursed me back for weeks," He continued on. "You ever get back your scarf?" He asked, motioning around his neck.

"What now?" Myka asked, avoiding the question as she walked towards Roy's plane. "Guess we could try killing one another with our pistols," Roy suggested. "Killing you would make me a legend to."

"Sorry, I left my pistol in my hanger." Myka spoke, grinning at Roy's back. "You might want to button your holster before you lose yours." She said, walking past the plane. Roy clipped the holster back and ran up to Myka.

**:::::::**

Rain fell as thunder boomed. The ground become mud as Myka and Roy trekked through it.

They stopped underneath some trees, trying to get themselves at least a bit dry. "How long have you been stationed in Europe?" Myka asked, curiosity in her voice. Roy chuckled. "Well, since mother England called the kids for help." He answered with a shrug. "Meaning us, the lost colonies." Myka nodded, "Correct, this war seems to be a family affair of sorts." "Family ties are what you rich people are all about." Chastised Roy. "Everyone is brother, sister. Uncle, Aunt etc."

Myka clicked her tongue, "We need to defend our borders. That's what the higher ups say at least." Rebuked Myka. Roy sighed, "We always find good enough reasons, don't we?" He asked.

* * *

The duo found an old plane and hunkered down til the daylight hit.

"Well, this is were we say our goodbyes." Roy spoke, putting out his hand. Myka shook it, "I guess so." She said. "Good luck." Roy nodded, walking away. "I think you should hook up with that nurse. I believe she has the hots for you." He stated. Myka looked confused, "What you mean?" She asked.

Roy put his hat on, "She kept talking bout you for weeks." He yelled.

**::::::::**

Myka looked around the back of the truck that had picked her up, nodding at the soldiers. Her eyes focused on the window as they passed a plane. She saw Til standing with Agnes beside him. "Stop the truck!" She hollered. The driver put his breaks on and Myka jumped out, running towards them. Edward came up from the ditch, dusting his hands off. "There you are, we just found him." He said.

Myka ran past him, going into the ditch and kneeling at the dead body of Pete. She gasped, "Get a doctor here!" She hollered, moving Pete onto her lap. "He doesn't need a doctor, he needs a priest." Edward stated in an emotionless voice. Til looked over, "A rabbi. You should know." Til said.

Myka clung to her cousin, sobbing as tears ran down her face. Edward rubbed the back of his sister. "He's dead Myka." He said in a soft whisper.

* * *

**read and review, tell me what you like and what not.**

**-next chapter is most likely going to delve a bit away from the Movie as im going to include the funeral of Pete. (hint-u know who appears)**

**-i got a test tomorrow and Monday at my school, so im going to be studing mostly. So, unless i can find an hour or so or I get at least three more reviews, expect next chapter round Tuesday.**

_**The Homeless Doctor**_


	7. Chapter Seven

**Hello to all readers, names _The Homeless Doctor_.**

**I have been reading fanfiction a lot and just recently decided to get a profile and do a fic. So, my first fic was a bit tough to think off. Then, when i was reading an HG/Myka fic and was watching The Red Baron, it all clicked and decided to place HG, Myka and some of the Warehouse 13 people into The Red Baron movie. For those of you who haven't seen the movie, its basically about the WW1 German fighter pilot, The Red Baron. It shows his story and such. So, for my purposes im going to tweak a few things here and there from the movie..but i do plan to follow most of it.**

**rating is just in case**

_**Myka= The Red Baron and HG=Kate**_

_**Le petit Rouge means Little Red**_

* * *

**_~o0o~ Chapter Seven ~o0o~_**

**St. Nicholas Church: German Territory, France**

It's been four days since the death of Pete, and today was his funeral. Myka and the other pilots all attended, paying there respects to the Jewish pilot that fought for his country. The Rabbi spoke a few words, leading all in a moment of silence before he asked for people to come up in front of everyone and talk. His parents decided to speak first. With tears in there eyes, they spoke of there child. Of the crazy ideas he came up with when he was younger. Of the times that he and Myka would cause a ruckus or trouble, before they blamed it on the other and then didn't speak for a day.

This earned a chuckle from Myka, her eyes downcasted as she listened to more people share there memories of her cousin. Then, she took strides to the front and began to speak. "Pete was my best friend," She began, her head staring at her boots. "We always had the others back. We told each other stories of the future, imaging our children and there children running around in the backyard and goofing off. When one of us was hurt, the other was there to take the pain away. He was my shoulder to cry on as I was his." Sniffles came from Myka, trying not to cry. "Pete shall be missed by all. For his humor, for his charm. I hope that he looks down upon us and watches over us." Myka finished. Everyone clapped as Myka returned to her spot in the crowd of people, her mother hugging her shoulders as her body shook.

The coffin was slowly lowered into the ground as the crowd went into the small house by the Church. Myka and Edward were the only one lefts, both staring as dirt was shoveled back into the ground.

Edward gave his sister a sad smile. "I know that me and Pete didn't get along well and that you two did, but you have to move on." He said. Myka just let her tears fall to the ground, her head shaking back and forth."He was a fighter pilot, he knew the risks." Nothing. "Can't you at least be a bit happy about my promotion?" He asked her. Myka snapped her neck and glared at her brother. "I would've liked it to be under better circumstances, but we can't change the past," He paused, turning his body and placing a hand on her shoulder. "We have to look towards the future, to better things." He insisted. He got no response, just eyes that lost there fire. Edward grew annoyed, "Your our leader, you have a responsibility to work the men and women under your command!" He yelled out, his voice reaching to the edge of the forest behind the Church. "Our father always told us that a leader can not afford to mourn!" He stated, getting into Myka's face.

Myka just pushed passed him, intent on leaving.

**:::::::**

Helena Wells fiddled her hands as she walked back and forth in front of the St Nicholas Church. She had heard what had happened and her heart had ached for Myka. Against her better judgement, she had put on a black sundress that stopped above her knees and went to the Church that she heard was hoisting the funeral. Now, she was arguing with herself. _*what if she__ tells me to go away?* _She thought. _*or what if she just runs away? This was a mistake* _Just as she was about to chicken out and leave, she saw Myka round the corner. She was wearing a white dress shirt underneath a black jacket. Black pants and shoes covered her legs and feet and her hair was in curls.

She looked up and Helena noted that she was crying. Green eyes met brown and before either woman realized what was happening, they found themselves in the others embrace. Helena rubbed Myka's back, allowing the woman to cry. "I'm sorry, so sorry." Helena spoke over and over again. This just made Myka cry even harder, her tears dampening Helena's dress...but she could care less. After what felt like ages, Myka calmed down and broke the embrace. She took the nurses hands in her own, "I'm glad you came." She whispered, her voice hoarse after crying so much. "I would've sent you an invitation, but was scared you wouldn't come." She confessed. Helena gave her a sad smile and kissed her cheek, "I would've came if you asked." She said.

Myka looked into the eyes of the older woman, noticing the specks of gold in the brown eyes. Before she could do anything, she found herself kissing Helena with the softest of touches. "Will you go out on a date with me?" Myka asked, pleading. Helena closed her eyes and licked her lips, tasting what could only be described as Myka on her taste buds. "May I have time to think about it?" She inquired. "You may." Myka answered her, pressing her forehead to Helena's.

* * *

**read and review. tell me what u think**

**-some stuff went happened which is why this chapter is posted now and not when I intended it for**

_**The Homeless Doctor**_


	8. Chapter Eight

**Hello to all readers, names _The Homeless Doctor_.**

**I have been reading fanfiction a lot and just recently decided to get a profile and do a fic. So, my first fic was a bit tough to think off. Then, when i was reading an HG/Myka fic and was watching The Red Baron, it all clicked and decided to place HG, Myka and some of the Warehouse 13 people into The Red Baron movie. For those of you who haven't seen the movie, its basically about the WW1 German fighter pilot, The Red Baron. It shows his story and such. So, for my purposes im going to tweak a few things here and there from the movie..but i do plan to follow most of it.**

**rating is just in case**

_**Myka= The Red Baron and HG=Kate**_

_**Le petit Rouge means Little Red**_

* * *

**_~o0o~ Chapter Eight ~o0o~_**

Birds chirped and flew through the sky as three kids played with bundles of hay. Murmurs passed there tiny lips as they threw hay at each other. Then, from the distance, a red blur was seen flying towards the children. A small boy of five squinted his eyes and followed the red blur as it crashed a few feet away from them.

The children's eyes widened at the sight of the red plane, "The Red Devil!" They exclaimed. "It's the Red Devil!"

They approached the plane with caution as smoke lifted towards the heavens. A girl with blonde hair, no older then six, peeked her head into the cockpit. There, barely alive with blood gushing from her head, was Myka whom just stared at the blonde six year old.

* * *

**German Field Hospital St. Nicholas-July 1917**

Helena sat in the corner of Myka's hospital room, waiting for the young woman to awaken. The brown eyed nurse rested her head against the window, watching the rain drip down the glass as her eyes closed. Then, from nowhere, she heard a mumble that seemed to be asking what she was doing there. Her eyes snapped opened and she looked to find Myka staring at her, her green eyes blinking slowly.

Helena got up and walked to the nightstand to the right of the bed, her shoes clicking on the wooden panels of the floor. "Your still a little child, playing little games. You haven't changed." Helena accused Myka. "I'm not so sure bout that, awhile ago I wouldn't have let myself get shot down." Myka pointed out. Helena rolled her eyes and gave the green eyed woman a smile. "Turn over." Helena requested of Myka. Myka turned over, after she glared at Helena.

Helena wiped a towel with alcohol over a portion of Myka's back, before she stuck a needle in there. This earned a gasp from the German's mouth. "So much for the bravery of Germany's Ace." Helena noted. "Your enjoying this, aren't you?" Myka asked. Helena shrugged, a half smile tugging at her mouth.

**::::::**

Myka leaned back in the wheelchair that she was in as the breeze picked up outside, the grass moving and the trees blowing this way and that.

Her underlings stood before her, there hands behind there backs as they looked upon her. All, save for one. A new looking boy name Captain Deering. "I do hope that I wasn't missed much." Myka accused, her eyes glaring at everyone. "I was just trying to fill your shoes ma'am. I mean no disrespect." He spoke. Myka just glared. "Captain Deering has his orders Myka." Edward spoke, "Just like we all follow orders."

"The higher ups wish to understand more about the enemy aircraft." Deering explained his reasoning behind endangering the men and women. Myka got up, "That doesn't permit rough tactics and routine flights. We need to be loose, flexible." Myka spoke, getting in the face of Deering. "We need to know when and where to hit the enemy before they get there."

Myka's eyes wondered to find Helena. She had her nurse uniform on, which was slightly ruffled due to her sitting down. She was reading a book, her bottom lip in between her teeth. Helena felt her gaze and lifted her head. She gave a smile to Myka, whom smiled back.

"The British and French rule our airspace where ever and whenever they feel like it. We must show them that this is German Airspace, and that we will not give it away willingly." Myka spoke. "However, we hardly ever shoot down there DAMN PLANES!" She yelled out, causing some of the underlings to grimace. "I order you to ignore the higher ups." Myka ordered Captain Deering, a sneer on her face.

* * *

Horses huffed as they pulled a carriage, nurses and doctors murmuring to one another on the side of the road.

Jinks picked up two bags and smiled at Helena, dawned in a tan ankle coat and hat covering her hair, which was in a bun since none of it cascaded down her shoulders. She looked at her book, murmuring along with the words before she heard _her. _Helena moved her head to her right and saw Myka leaning forward on the other side of a blue car, cigarette in one hand. Helena marked her page as she leaned forward on the other side. "Just following orders Devil." She answered her question of what she was doing. Myka nodded, placing the cigarette in her mouth.

**:::::::**

Planes flew overhead, casting shadows on the grass below as the cars rolled up. Myka got out and waved as people yelled at her "Welcome back!"

Edward smiled and saluted Myka. "Welcome back sister." He said, putting his hand out. Myka rolled her eyes and pulled Edward in for a hug. Myka let go and ran to the other side of the blue car and opened the door for Helena, whom stepped out and looked around her. Myka saw Agnes and Til on some haystacks, looking at him like her like she was crazy. She just shrugged as she followed Helena.

Helena looked at the planes as Myka spoke about there ranks and kills. About how this is the most effective fighter squadron of the war. "And these men and women are the best pilots in the skies." Myka noted with a smile. Helena was about to say something when a dog appeared, running around them for a moment before settling in front of Helena. Helena giggled and rubbed the dogs head. That was all the dog wanted before it barked and ran off. Helena had a smile on her face. "I'd thought it'd never happen." Myka noted. "What?" Helena asked. "To see a real smile on your face." Myka answered. Helena just rolled her eyes.

**:::::::**

Opera music played softly as Til and Myka drank. They watched as two soldiers painted a plane red, with Agnes pacing back and forth. "I thought that you were prohibited from flying?" Til asked. Myka just shrugged. "Your nurse is a very good looking girl." Til noted. Myka rolled her eyes, "I may have a hole in my head, but I am far from blind." She said. Til chuckled. "I'm already fit enough to punch you in your jaw." Myka softly yelled.

Before Til could speak, Helena appeared. "It's time to change stitches Devil." Helena said. Myka nodded, giving Agnes and Til a two fingered salute as she led Helena to the house.

"Go, sit in the chair." Helena told Myka, pointing at the one in front of a mirror. Helena went to grab her kit as Myka eased her jacket off, slinging it over the chair before sitting. "Now, lets get this bandage off." Helena said, coming to stand behind Myka. The white bandage came off in a minute. There, going from her temple to the back of her head, was a deep gash that had thirty or so stitches. Luckily, no hair had to be cut off due to the gash. Myka put her hair in a ponytail in order for Helena to have better access to the gash.

Helena carefully took out the old stitches and started to apply the new ones. Myka took out a notebook from her jacket and flipped to a page with a pencil. She picked it up and began to write. "What are you writing?" Helena asked after a few moments of silence. "A book. About flying." Myka stated. "What are you reading? I never see you more than a day without your head in a book." Myka asked. Helena smiled, looking into the mirror. "Oscar Wilde, though I believe you have no idea of whom that is." She answered. Myka shrugged.

"There's some Shakespeare in there somewhere's." Myka spoke, earning a chuckle from Helena. "I have decided on my answer." Helena said, as she applied gauze on the gash. "And?" Myka asked. "I would love to go on a date with you. Dinner tonight?" Helena said. Myka nodded, a grin on her face.

* * *

**German Held City of Lille, France**

It was night time, the sun had gone to sleep and the moon had just got up. Cars and carriages lined the roads as men and women walked in haste, trying to get to where ever it is they're going.

Myka and Helena walked down the side walk, arm and arm. Helena had a red dress that stopped past her knees. Black heels on her feet and her hair was clipped to the side. Myka had on a black vest, with a white long shirt underneath. Black pants and shoes finished the look. They entered a restaurant. ""Bering." Myka told the Host. He smiled, grabbed two menus and told them to follow him. They wound up at a table off to the side, away from most others. "Your waiter shall be with you in a moment," The Host told them before he left.

"So?" Myka asked, looking at Helena with fondness. "Different from what I expected of you." Helena spoke. "Different?" Myka inquired. "Your writing." Helena answered. Myka closed her eyes, "You thought that it'd be rough and blunt. Straight to the point and deadly serious." Myka said. "No." Helena said, the smile on her face giving her away. "You write about war though, thought I'd see a bit of patriotism." She noted. Myka shrugged, "Patriotism. The virtue of the vicious, as they say." Myka said. "You did read Wilde." Helena accused. The waiter came and took there orders. Myka shrugged.

"It seems that you have a soft side after all." Helena spoke softly.

**:::::::**

Helena smiled as she flipped the page of the book she was reading, but then the smile faltered and vanished as she recalled the drive back. Myka had commented on something that Helena can't recall, but it made her ask the driver to turn around. She showed Myka the injured men and women, saying that this was the consequences of childish dreams.

A knock at the door startled Helena. The person knocked again and she set the book down and got up from the mattress on the floor that was her bed. She went and unlocked the door, to reveal Myka with a small smile. Helena sighed, "Come in." She said. Myka nodded, walking past the nurse and turned around as Helena shut the door and backed up against the door. "Can you, give me something for my head?" Myka asked.

Helena sighed, pushing herself off of the door and went to rummage through a cabinet. Once she found what she wanted, she turned around and shoved it into Myka's hands. She went to turn around, but Myka caught her wrist. Before Helena could utter a word...Myka brought her lips down on Helena's. Helena moaned into the kiss, bringing her hand around Myka's neck and urged her for more.

Myka took off her coat, which encouraged Helena to push her into the bed. They kept kissing, never leaving one another lips as they battled for dominance. Helena giggled into the kiss, twirling some of Myka's hair in her hand.

But, before they got further, bombs were heard in the distance as planes soared past. Helena looked up at the ceiling in wonder as Myka sighed, pecking her lips and getting up. "Go to the bunker." She urged. "Do you fly at night?" Helena asked in haste. "No, we don't." Myka replied, heading to the door. She stopped, turned and went to Helena. She wrapped the red scarf around her neck. "For luck." Myka said, kissing Helena with passion and love before she left.

She ran down the flight of stairs, to the main room. "Lights out!" She yelled at the men and women running about. "Come on, lights out now before those bombs get lucky." "But ma'am, what if there just flying pass?" A young woman asked. "They know about this field, they hit our planes. There'll be more coming, lots more by the looks of it." Myka spoke, leaving out the side door.

She was just about to get out the gate when a bomb landed behind her and blew up barrels of gasoline. Myka jumped, watching as the flames licked the sky. She began to run towards her plane, ignoring the smoke and fire around her. Ignoring the men and women in agonizing pain. Ignoring the bullets flying towards the sky and towards the ground.

She found Til and Artie waiting by her plane. "Good morning." Myka spoke, hands on her hips. Artie nodded as Til sighed, "Morning." Agnes, Edward and others flocked behind Myka. "Morning ma'am." They said. "Can't find my cap." Agnes complained, her eyes darting across the sky. "All machine gun posts are being manned, there's nothing more we can do but hope and pray." Aaron said.

"Get my gear." Myka ordered a soldier. "Ready my plane." She motioned to Artie, whom saluted and ran towards the red plane.

"Your crazy, you haven't trained for night flying." Aaron said. "None of us have."

"I'm not going to be a sitting duck!" She hollered. "I have wings and I intend to use them." Til smirked, shrugging.

** :::::::**

Allied planes flew in a line, looking for enemies. Myka and her underlings appeared and opened fire. The bursts of the bullets lighting there faces, showing anger and malice. The allies scrambled, firing this way and that. Myka caught one, making it engulf in flames and light up the sky. It went this way for what seemed liked hours. Bullets flying back and forth, planes vs planes.

Myka saw Agnes battling a plane, when another came up behind her and killed her. This angered Myka, seeing all this death and destruction. She just snapped and started to rain bullets on plane after plane after plane.

* * *

**Read and Review-Tell me what u think**

**-sorry its been awhile, my internet has been very crappy and I've been running around doing tests and such. hope this chapter doesn't dissapoint**

_**The Homeless Doctor**_


	9. Chapter Nine

**Hello to all readers, names _The Homeless Doctor_.**

**I have been reading fanfiction a lot and just recently decided to get a profile and do a fic. So, my first fic was a bit tough to think off. Then, when i was reading an HG/Myka fic and was watching The Red Baron, it all clicked and decided to place HG, Myka and some of the Warehouse 13 people into The Red Baron movie. For those of you who haven't seen the movie, its basically about the WW1 German fighter pilot, The Red Baron. It shows his story and such. So, for my purposes im going to tweak a few things here and there from the movie..but i do plan to follow most of it.**

**rating is just in case**

_**Myka= The Red Baron and HG=Kate**_

_**Le petit Rouge means Little Red**_

* * *

**_~o0o~ Chapter Nine ~o0o~_**

The following morning, the Air Field appeared to be in ruins. Horses and men ran wings across the grass. Women ran about, putting out small fires that still wanted to live. Behind all this madness and chaos, Myka and her red plane rolled over the grass to get to the field. Jinks and Artie ran to the side of the plane when it came to a stop, helping Myka out with care. Til limped towards the trio, glaring as Myka stumbled around and fell as Jinks and Artie followed with caution.

"Are you out of your mind?" Til asked when he got near, dropping to the ground. "Take me to her." Myka gasped out an order. Til sighed, "Take her to the infirmary tent and I'll go get Helena." Til spoke. Artie and Jinks nodded, lifting up there boss and carrying her with care to the tent. They got there within a minute and set Myka on the nearest bed. She tried to get up, but Jinks held her down. "You need to lie still." Artie said in a whisper. "Find her." Myka said, about to say more when Helena came into the tent and dropped to her side.

Jinks and Artie left, leaving the two women to there own devices.

Myka widened her eyes, trying to see passed the curtain of dried blood that was on her face. "You look lovely, Helena." Myka said, a smile plastered on her pained face. "I moved like the devil in the air." Myka said, "They cried like monkeys as my bullets pierced there planes and bodies." Helena closed her eyes, the images flashing through her mind. "I know your angry with me, Helena." Myka stated, closing her eyes as sleep finally caught up with her.

**:::::::**

Helena rounded one of the warehouses to find Myka, leaning against a crate with Agnes's nightcap clutched in her hands. Helena ducked her head as she went and leant up against the crate. "I have been ordered back to the Hospital." She informed Myka. "I know." Myka said, a sad smile on her face. "I'm sorry about Agnes, she was a beautiful young woman and nice person." Helena spoke. "She forgot her nightcap, her lucky nightcap." Myka informed the nurse.

Helena bit her lip. She came to stand in front of Myka. "Le petit Rouge." Helena said in a soft whisper. "Little Red?" Myka asked. Helena nodded, tucking a strand of hair behind her head. "Take me into the air sometime. And promise to always wear this lucky jacket of yours." Helena said, motioning to the leather jacket that she currently wore. Myka nodded, then tied her red scarf around Helena's neck and draped a strand on her shoulder with a nod.

**German Fortress-Siegfried Position, Northern France: November 1917**

"Were not late, are we?" Myka asked Edward as the two of them walked through the metal halls of the Siegfried Fortress. "No, I don't believe so." Edward answered. Myka nodded, the two coming to the main room. They saluted the two majors that were there. "Lavatory?" Edward asked. One of the men said down the hall, to the left. He nodded and left, saying he'd be back in a moment.

Myka saw a telescope peering down into the trenches. She peered through and saw men and women trying to get up from the trenches. One woman was holding her nose and mouth as gas filled the trench.

"Attention!" One of the majors yelled, the click of boots being heard behind Myka. She sighed, turning around and saluted as the Emperor came in the room. "Ah, our famous flying ace visiting our front lines." He spoke. "Quite the sight from here, isn't it Bering?" He asked, nodding down towards the battle field. "It's a different sight from here, then up in the air." He said.

"Your Majesty" is the only thing that she said. This confused the Emperor, then saw Edward coming from the lavatory and saluting. "Your Majesty." He said. "The little brother." The Emperor huffed out.

"So, Bering. How are you?" The Emperor asked. "I am fine, your majesty. Even when I am irradiated, I am still fine. Irritably fine." Myka answered in complete honesty. "How can you be Irritably fine?" The confused Emperor asked. "We kill a few hundred men, burn cities and then act as if all is well. I find this irritating." She said. "My soldiers do not kill people," The Emperor retorted in anger. "They simply destroy the enemy." Myka shrugged at this "Well, the effect still appears to be the same." She answered his retort. The two glared at one another, before the Emperor glanced at one of the soldiers. "See that the Bering siblings find there way out." He asked/ordered.

**Bering's Fighter Wing 1, Avesnes-Les-Sec: France**

Snow and ice blanketed the ground. An icy wail was heard by the wind.

Jinks opened the door to Myka's quarters to find her draped on her bed, arm over her head. He snapped his boots, hand saluting his superior officer. "Yes, Jinks?" Myka asked, not moving. "You have a visitor." Was Jinks only reply.

Helena came in, a long green warm dress on her person with a waist length coat draped over her shoulders. The red scarf was wrapped securely around her neck. "Thought you'd like to celebrate." She asked Myka. Myka got off of the bed, stretching as Helena said "They published your book." She sat down on the bed, "The whole of Europe has read it." She paused. "So, how bout dinner?" She asked Myka, almost hesitantly. Myka said down on the bed, "Okay." She answered.

**::::::**

"They don't want me to fly anymore." Myka told Helena over a candlelit dinner in one of the tents. "They are doing anything to can to keep me grounded." She huffed out. Helena nodded, taking a bite of steak. "They want me to command the entire Air Force, the Emperor himself asked me." "That's so wonderful." Helena said with a small smile. "So many times I have read the names of the missing pilots, fearing I'd see your name on that list." The two looked at one another for a brief moment. "It's so good to have you down here. Safe" Helena continued.

The two looked at one another, there eyes meeting and confirming there desires. "Good." Myka said, just above a whisper.

Helena got up, "Dance with me?" She asked, holding out her hand. Myka grasped the hand and pulled herself up. Helena dragged Myka outside were fresh snow was falling. They started to sway in place, just rocking back and forth. Cheshire smiles were plastered on there faces. "Your dancing has improved." Helena noted. They laughed a bit, before Myka dipped and pecked Helena. When Myka drew back, Helena gripped the back of her neck and brought her back down. Helena's tongue begged for entry, and Myka allowed her in.

The two stayed like that for minutes, hours, days it seemed to them. But, the need for air finally won over and they resurfaced from each others faces. "I have to go." Helena said. Myka nodded and watched her walk away.

Myka walked towards Til's plane hanger. "Freezing, isn't it ma'am?" A soldier asked. Myka nodded.

Til was inspecting his engine when Myka walked in. "New engine?" Myka asked, sitting down. "Yes." Til spoke. Myka huffed, cracking her neck. "You have always wanted to be first of the aces. They hand it to you, yet you hesitate." Til stated. Myka nodded. "Could you ever give up flying, Til?" Myka asked. "I don't think so." Til said. "But, if your asking for advice, then I'd take the opportunity." Myka got up, "You only want me to take it so that you can be first." She said. "How'd you know?" Til asked, a smirk on his face.

"Tell you what." Myka said, walking towards Til. "I'll stop, if you stop first." Myka said. Til shook his head, "Not a chance. I'm married to my plane."

**Fokker Manufactury: Schwerin, Germany**

"These are fine planes your building for us Fokker, the best." Aaron spoke as Bering and crew walked down the assembly isle. "Yes, yet our own pilots think that they can do better." Fokker said. Edward shrugged, "Well, we may modify the planes a little." He spoke like it wasn't a big deal. "Modification is one thing, but replacing our engines with the enemies is another." Fokker accused with a glare. "How did you hear of this?" Myka demanded. "Early this morning, we had received reports of a downed Tri-plane. The Brits were less then amused when they discovered one of there own Bentley engines in the wreckage." Fokker answered.

"I want to see it" Demanded Myka. When Fokker didn't move, she yelled "Get me the damn report!"

To say Myka was less then pleased when she read the report was pushing it. She toppled over tables and nearly broke a mans jaw. Edward picked up the falling report and closed his eyes when it said "Til Voss-KIA."

* * *

It was a little over a month in a half later that Myka found herself at the trenches near the fortress. As she walked the halls, dirt flying all over as grenades found there mark, she reflected. Reflected on the death of Til. Her two week vacation at home were Edward's brother expressed his eagerness to join in the fight.

She found herself at the safeness of the bunker with the General and Emperor. "Ahh, come to see another British defeat?" The General asked. "Lieutenant, go get a camera. This will make for excellent propaganda." He ordered. "Your majesty, we need to talk." Myka asked the Emperor.

**::::::**

"So, what's so important that you grace us with a surprise visit?" The Emperor asked. "I'll get straight to it then." Myka said, sitting down. "You don't want me down here. If you give me the power to make strategic decisions, you will not like them." She stated. "And, what would these decisions be?" The General asked behind his chair, his hands gripping the head of the chair. "I'd suggest that we'd surrender." She answered. This made the Emperor chuckle, "What an arrogant child you are." He said.

"I was victor in sixty three aerial battles. Wanna know how I did it?" Myka said. "When I faced a battle that I knew I couldn't win, I flew away." She spoke with a shrug. "What makes you think that we can't win this war?" The General asked. "What about our cause?" The Emperor asked in a yell. "You just want to give that away!"

"What makes us think that our cause is better then the enemies?" Myka asked. "It isn't. It's not even different then there cause's. We just need an excuse for what we do, because without people would see what we really are."

The Emperor stood up in haste, causing the table to shake. "Put this fool back into her airplane and give her a parachute." He yelled. "I can't afford to lose another idealistic hero."

**Avesnes-Le-Sec: France- March 1918**

"Operation Michael." Myka spoke over a table that was covered with a map. "Our ground forces shall attack from here and here." She pointed on the map. "That's a seventy kilometer battle line." Edward observed. "Right." Myka said. "Three Armies. The 37th and 122nd shall attack here while the 79th attacks from here. Our goal is to cease and control the air my friends." Myka spoke. "Be ready, they'll send everything that they have against us."

Three hours later, a flare was shot into the night sky, illuminating all with light. Soldiers stood ready all about, there fingers about to press the triggers at a given moment.

Edward awoke with a start, "What are you doing?" He demanded of Jinks, whom was taking down the picture of Myka. "What are you doing with my sisters picture?" He asked. "Sorry sir. She ordered me to take them down, all of them." He said, leaving.

Myka entered the main room, her leather jacket securely around her figure. Her face said it all as the men and women in the room waited for her orders. "This is it," She began. "I don't expect all of us to get out of this. So, if you wish to leave you may." She offered. No one moved an inch. "Okay then, get your planes ready and wait for the signal." Myka stated.

They all went outside, readying there planes as a mist settled on the ground. "May God be with us." Myka whispered into the air. An hour later, and all was set. Mechanics stood by the planes at the ready. The planes were cleaned of all blood and dirt. Now, it was just a waiting game.

Myka got off of the telephone and walked towards the front of the tents. "Ladies and gentleman, lets go." She hollered. As one, they all went towards there planes.

"Contact!" Was heard all about the air, the planes being started. Myka got into her plane. Once seated, she readied her gloves as she looked over. She met eyes with Edward, and they just stared at the other. Then, one by one, the planes took off into the sky. Engines roared in the skies above as the pilots readied there guns. As they flew passed a blimp, they got into the battle. Blimps were all around, falling to the ground as plane shot plane. Soldiers on the ground shot one another and some tried shooting down the planes.

* * *

"Your flying again, aren't you?" Helena accused Myka a week after Operation Michael. "Why didn't you tell me!" She yelled at her. She turned from Myka, whom was standing in front of her, and crossed her arms. "Why did you lie to me again?" She asked, her voice above a whisper. Myka went and wrapped her arms around Helena, "I didn't want to scare you. I wanted you to be happy." Myka answered. Helena didn't respond. "Helena, I can't do what they ask of me." Myka spoke. Helena shrugged Myka off and turned around, "They offered you safety. Your life." She told her.

"When I was a little girl, I could hit all of the targets with my fathers rifle. Targets so far away that the eye couldn't even see them." Myka began to say. "I dreamnt of seeing everything, being like a bird." She paused. "They called me Hawk Eyes. Eagle Eyes." "When I became a pilot, I thought that I had seen everything that this world can offer. Then, my eyes happened upon you and there was nothing that I desired to see." She spoke, moving towards Helena. "You opened my eyes, taught me to see what I refused to see." Myka told Helena, wiping away the tears that went down her face. "I thought that if I was the best, that I could win. But, all we did was turn the world into a slaughter house. And, I'm already to big a part of it to throw in the towel." She paused. "I will not be the Immortal Being that Germany wishes me to be."

The next day, Myka led her planes to battle with the British. She didn't return.

**:::::**

Helena got out of the car, the grey dog following her. "Helena." Roy Brown spoke, stopping the former nurse. Roy walked to Helena and handed her the red scarf that he found on Myka's body. "Thank you." Helena whispered. Roy nodded, patted the dog and then left.

Helena trekked on, stopping at the cliff that overlooked the sea. "I could not have come sooner." She spoke. "It's hard now, crossing the border. But, an old friend helped me." She paused as she tried not to cry. "He asked me why I had to do this and I told him that I loved you. Did I ever tell you that?" Helena asked, kneeling before the gravestone of Myka Bering. She kissed the tombstone, tears going down her face as she cried for her love.

* * *

**well, thats that. thank u for reading, favoriting and reviewing this fic. its been a good journey since i began this fic.**

**-if you dont mind leaving one last review, tell me what u liked and didnt like so that i may learn for future fics.**

**-i have plans for future fics, so be on the look out**

_**The Homeless Doctor**_


End file.
